I guess that works
by AnimeRoooo32753
Summary: The Life of Tori Loving Jade and other shit. I hope you like it :


**Hey Guys this Story s dedicated to the band One Direction because their song gave me this great idea Thank you British Sex Gods…. I mean. Urge! Back to the Story. It might help if you listen to I Wish by One Direction to understand. If you don't like them…Well I could care less. **

-Tori's PoV-

Hey! Welcome to my world. You probably think, Oh She's Tori therefore her life must be SO DAMN PERFECT. Well guess what, I fucking with! How how do I start…Hmm. I'm a in the closet lesbian, yup I havent told a living sole. I fell in love with a girl who hates me. That girl would be the most beautiful girl I could ever feast my eyes on. My parents are homophobic If they find out…I'm DEAD! I don't feel like I can tell anyone. Not Jade…cause' this is about her. Not Beck since he's the man who stole from me…They break up and he gets back together with her for no reason at all totally un called for! Not Cat, she's a good listener…but a blabber. Not Robbie or Rex for sure! I mean…I could tell Andre but…I did kinda talk him in to not liking her in junior year…because I liked her and I wrote that song a long time ago for her and I let him us it! So if I tell him ill get a big speech that I really don't want..

And here I am at my locker looking for my books and then they come by…Holding hands… and looking into each other's eyes like high school couples do. I can feel jealously but of course they speak to me.

"Hey Tori" Beck said putting his arm around Jade. She looked nice today. She had teal extensions today. She wore a see through tight black tee shirt is a dark red tank under with some skinny jeans and some new boots, they have to be new! I haven't seen them yet.

I just realized that I've been standing here for a whole minute looking at her outfit and saying nothing. I slammed my locker closed and walked off. I knew that would cause some questioning later but I wasn't in the mood to deal with my feelings. I sit down in the back today and lay my head back on the cold wall. I actually had peace for about 30 seconds. Till Sickowize decides its time to climb from a window and start screaming some words in Polish.

"Hello…Today we will learn to dance. Partner up!" Sickowize said. I didn't get up. I just sat there and watched everyone pick their partners. When I say everyone…I mean Jade. And of course she picks her boyfriend…I sigh in pain and let a tear fall. I feel a tap on my shoulder, It was one of the quiet one's that just was there. They didn't do much.

"Hello, I'm Eric. Would you like to dance?" He asked hesitantly. Eric was about 5'11'' maybe. Sandy brown hair and freckles. I chuckled at his nervousness.

"I would love too." I said smiling and wiping a tear off.

"You must all be ready when the music starts and change with it. And….GO!" Sickowize screamed it was 1st it was just some Adele. Eric grabbed my waist and I had a hold on his shoulders. We were swaying to the music, I had turned us around so I could see Jade. Her head was on his shoulder. I glared evilly till Eric said something.

"Wait what did you say." I asked.

"Oh, that you were a good dancer." He complimatined me. I smiled.

"Thank you! You're not so bad yourself." I said. The music changed to Strip by Chris Brown…Bad idea Sickowize. I looked around the room to see a lot of propagative dancing so I thought 'what the hell'

I swayed my hips as the music played. And just about when I got into it…He changed it. Im pretty sure this is I Wish by One Direction. Those cute English guys. Eric had pulled me closer for the song change. I listened to the lyrics for a minute

He takes your hand

I die a little

I watch your eyes

And I'm in riddles

Why can't you look at me like that

When you walk by

I try to say it

But then I freeze

And never do it

My tongue gets tied

The words get trapped

I hear the beat of my heart getting louder

Whenever I'm near you

But I see you with him slow dancing

Tearing me apart

Cause you don't see

Whenever you kiss him

I'm breaking,

Oh how I wish that was me

He looks at you

The way that I would

Does all the things, I know that I could

If only time, could just turn back

Cause I got three little words

That I've always been dying to tell you

I felt tears run down my face as I understood the song. They need to the that girl that he is better for her than her boyfriend but she can't…I felt the heat on my face rise as I ran out of the classroom balling my eye's out like a crying idiot. I ran into the Janitors Closet and brought my knees to my chest and cried the next 3 bells. I heard them call my name. I heard each and every time. I even heard Jade's voice. That felt nice. I know she was probably forced to but it still kinda counts. I hear the warning bell for the last few minutes of school. I looked out the small window and made sure no one was there. I _tried_ running to my car and not talking to anyone but of course out of all people SHE catches me.

"VEGA!" Jade screamed across the hallway. I tried to play it off like I didn't hear anything and just walked faster.

"I KNOW YOU HEARD ME DAMNIT!" She yelled again. I turned around on my heels to see a mad Jade…Oh Boy!

"Can I help you?" I asked softly.

"I wasn't the one that ran out of Sickowize crying and didn't show up too any classes since then! I should be asking you that! But, instead I will just ask. 'Do you need to talk'" Jade asked. I pondered in weather this is a game or whatever…This was very Un-Jade like…But I guess some things do change when you become Seniors. I just nodded my head yes.

"I'll be at your house at 6. Make coffee" Jade said walking to her Car. What the Hell just happened?

I drove myself back home and quickly got showered and presentable for Jade.

"Hey Mom. Jade's coming over tonight…For…Uhh…To practice the new play. Were going to be like rally busy! So can we have some Coffee and Lemonade and NO Interruptions! Like Trina…" I said glaring at Trina dipping her head in mustered again…ew.

"Of course! I'll get the lemonade. Theres already Coffee made" Her mom answered sweetly. "And you can have the basement and Trina will stay in her room." She whispered. I giggled.

"Thanks mom." DING DONG! I ran to the door and did a quick mirror check and opened it with a smile.

"Hey Vega, So where are we t-"She started I cut her off. The last thing I need is to explain to my mother that I'm talking to the love of my life about what hell is wrong with me and explain to her that I love her more than life its self. Yup defiantly not having that conversation.

"Were practicing down in the basement so we cannot be disturbed by some people." I explained winking. She looked confused but she got it.

"Here are your drinks. And if you don't mind what play are you guys trying out for?" My mom asked…DAMNIT! I glanced at Jade she was looking through her purse.

"Orpheus and Eurydice" I replied. We were studying that in our history class.

"Oh great! I hope you two get the part. We'll stay up stairs and won't bother you a bit. Just txt if you need us." She said walking to the kitchen. We headed down to my basement and sat on the red couch.

"So…Why did you tell you mom I was here for a play?" Jade asked.

"well 1 she thinks you don't really like me and 2 I don't feel like explaining to her that you came over so I can talk to you and I why I didn't go to her." I explained.

"Ahh, Speaking of which. What the hell happened today Vega?" Jade asked sounding concerned. Okay…If I wasn't in emotional state right now…I wouldn't buy it. I started to say something but I couldn't. I lost it. Thank god for sound proof walls. I literally just started bawling into Jades chest. You can tell she doesn't comfort a lot of people but she tried. She ran her fingers through my hair and 'shh' me intill it came to a soft whisper.

"Now Tori, What's wrong" OK she jst called me Tori. Maybe she does care. I took a deep breathe. I was just about to reveal everything that is a secret in my life. Yeah I'm going to regret this. Here goes nothing.

"To start off I'm a closet lesbian that too afraid to come out and tell my parents or any of my friends because my parents will disown me on the spot and I don't want things to change between me and all my friends. And the worst thing is I've fallen in love with someone who I love more than anyone in my life and she means the entire world to me. And she doesn't like me at all im not sure why…well I do but that was last fucking year! And another thing you might want to know it is you! That's right I said it! I love you. And I'm sick and tired of hiding from everyone. And most importantly you! "Wow. That felt good. I looked at Jade. She looked kinda…wait…NO Teary eyed! Why was she crying? I just spilled my heart out to you…and your crying.

"Why are you crying" I asked.

"Because, I broke up with Beck today. For you. And I find out all this. They're not tears of sadness im just so happy that you actually trust me and that you feel the same way." Jade cried out. I was happy that she felt the same way but I was kinda pissed.

"Wait. So you've liked me for who knows how long and never said anything? Made a move?" I asked eagerly.

"No. Neither did you!" Jade spouted back.

"Well, I am now. Jade West will you be my Girlfriend." I asked closing my eyes and waiting for an answer.

"Eh…Maybe. Maybe not." Jade teased.

"Jade" I glared

"Of course I will T-Orpheus! Jade said in a manly tone. I was confused and then I saw my mom bringing down laundry.

"How's the play?" mom asked.

"Great Orpheus got his women!" I exclaimed winking at Jade.

"Awh how sweet!" My mom said heading back up stairs.

"I should probably get going…" Jade said to me.

"I'll walk you too your car" I said. We walked outside and she climbed into her car. I started to walk away but something told me to go back. I went back to the car window and told her to come closer. I kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," I said walking away. I heard her say it from a distance. This had to have been the most wonderful hectic day of my life. I can wait for tomorrow though.

**And there It is, should I continue? And should I do It as another chapter or Sequel. I want to know what you think! Reviews would be nice. NO FLAMES. And I hate to break it to yeah…the next Chapter or Sequel is probably going to be rated M. Just saying.**


End file.
